thefallenthecityofcharmdarkurbanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan AKA Liz
"Well, it wasn't exactly anything he said. It was all in his eyes. I mean, there was some nostril work as well, but mostly eyes. Say, let's check the books, ya know, for evidence!" ―Liz Morgan AKA Liz was a Witch ''native to a small town, at which she destroyed her school, resulting in her incarceration at an Asylum. Often found in the library researching magic and potions, '''Liz' started out as a meek and largely unassertive geeky nerd, but eventually grew to be a powerful and authoritative individual. Biography History Morgan AKA Liz was born a pure mage, a self taught Witch/wilding. Ever since she was a little girl she was capable of weaving the fabrics of magic into spells just like her parents. However at the very young age of only 12 she began to show signs of a questionable mental instability. Her eyes were often dilated completely black and her blue veins usually visible in her pale skin. Her parents concerned sent her into a secret facility known simply as an institution that ran experiments on mage persons after she accidentally destroyed her school after a series of bullying episodes against her and an uncontrollable anger that overwhelmed her in the aftermath. With a reported 37 deaths nobody was left alive in the debris. Ironically her parents were murdered days later for being apparent devil worshipers and believed to have caused the schools destruction. The only thing her parents left with her was a necklace her mother used before her. It had it's own magic that once worn would protect the wearer from all kinds of curses creating an invisible barrier of magical energies to deflect such attacks against her. The secret facility that housed her and other captive mages continued to run experiments for the next 50 years of her life. After the facility was left in ruins and everybody inside perished she mysteriously escaped. Living on the streets of the post apocalyptic world they called home, she kept quiet in the shadows of rubble and secrecy, the last known records of her birth name destroyed in fire, she took on the alias 'Liz' and lived the next 200 years of her life always moving, learning, growing and developing both magically and in herself as a person swearing never to become a slave, experiment or captive again. Living in Charm City UNDER CONSTRUCTION Personality UNDER CONSTRUCTION Powers and Abilities * Skilled in spellcasting and the use of magical energies. * Vast knowledge and understanding of magic and spells. * Genius level intellect. * Vast knowledge and understanding of magical weapons and ingrediants/items and how to use them. *Skilled Potion maker. *Carries various magical weapons and items/ingrediants on her person at all times that she can use in the casting of spells. *Wears a magical necklace given by her mother that protects her against curses creating an invisible barrier of magical energy to deflect such attacks against her. *Standard Mage Strengths**** *Potential Is Their Greatest Strength *Life Span Much Longer Than Normal Humans (Up To 600 Years) *Use of Magic *Excels At Potion Making *Excels At Magical Weapons *Resistance To Magic *Disciplined (In Some Cases) Appearance Since first arriving to the City of Charm, the entirety of Morgans attire has consisted of floor length skirts preferring them over trousers. Her nicknames, Red and Little Red Ridinghood were referrals to her hooded, floor length red gown she was first seen wearing around the City. Physically Morgan AKA Liz '''was always pale, thin and beautiful. Her features seemed chiseled with her lips being rather plump, her nose refined and her eyes a pretty shade of green. Her ginger hair is usually crafted into messy buns and braids to match her quirky personality. Ever since a little girl Morgan has had very long hair. Currently her hair is hip-length. Usually wearing oddly matched attire such as a pink belt with a green skirt and a blue jumper, the only mayjor shift in Morgans appearance has only ever happened once before. During this time she was overwhelmed and corrupted by the dark forces of magic she studied so passionately. The forces themselves turning her ginger hair and green eyes black in the process of consuming her. With this her persona shifted also, the magics doing the talking and the thinking and not Morgan. Her attire consisted of mainly dark colours like black and she often wore heavy jewelry such as dark bangles and creepy, gothic necklaces and rings while painting her nails black to reflect her new persona as '''The Madwoman. Hobbies UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Magic Category:Magic